The Game of Manipulation
by Altezio
Summary: In a game of Manipulation, it is always wise to remember you might not be the only player, and Hannibal knew that now. Now that his good Will, was standing before him, an apparent player of said game. AU where Will is a killer and in his own way he wants to kill Hannibal, but things don't go exactly as he planned. Eventual Hannigram


So I don't really know what I'm doing I'll just say that know. I haven't been able to write for a long time, due to a serious bout of writers block, but now it's back to a point, and is allowing me to write in little spurts. So I shall take advantage of that, and write what I can. But besides that...  
Welcome, and I hope you enjoy. This is my first Hannigram Fic, I feel completely out of my element, but I am willing to try this out. Comments, and the lick are wonderful! Again I hope you enjoy, and so...yeah!  
Not Beta'd I have my reasons, but has been gone through if there are any really annoying typos and whatnot, feel free to fix them and I shall fix them as soon as i am able.

* * *

Title: The Game of Manipulation  
Rating: PG-13 - NC17  
Pairing: Hannigram  
Warnings: Violence (obviously), Slash, language, Mentions of canibalism, might be spoilers...more warnings to come later.

* * *

Prologue  
The Game of Manipulation

It had always been a point of pride for Hannibal to be able to manipulate and mold people in whatever way he saw fit, and Will had been his greatest project to date...or so he thought. Upon their first meeting, he had thought of Will as something akin to putty. There was so much potential in the other man but it was all being wasted, turning him weak and in need of someone he could confide in, and maybe even call a friend at some point. But it had never cross Hannibals mind that the man he had thought he was so skillfully manipulating was part of the same game.

He knew the man was capable of so many things. Hannibal could see it, burning dimly like the embers of a forgotten fire. He just needed to be able to work it, till he got to the point that was acceptable, and then he would set him loose on the unsuspecting. He also knew it was just a matter of time until Will figured out his true nature. Hannibal just hoped that he would be able to shape Will to what he desired before it got to that point. It would make things so...disappointing.

He had thought that he had a lot more time though. Will seemed to be playing right into his games, and soon Hannibal would start the process of building Will to what he wanted. Everything had been going according to plan, until the man showed up a little after two in the morning. The man didn't usually just show up, it was generally a call every once in a while when he needed to talk through his issues, but this time it was different. This time Hannibal hadn't even known it was Will that had showed up so unexpectedly.

Hannibal didn't consider himself a heavy sleeper, nor a light one at that. He was right in the middle of it, and that was the way he liked it. But when his eyes were pulled open to find that it was still quite dark outside he couldn't help but wonder what had awoken him. For a moment he laid in his large bed, listening to the eery silence of the large house, almost expecting to hear something. But there was nothing. There was no quiet padding of footsteps of an intruder, there was no knocking on his solid front door, and there was no demanding chime of his phone ringing. There was nothing but the silence of the house.

After a moment more of just listening, he pushed himself up and slipped from the bed, pulling on his silk robe to go investigate what had pulled him from his dreamless sleep. Under any other circumstance, he wouldn't have thought twice about rolling back over and going back to bed, but he could seem to shake the feeling of unrest, and that was just not something that sat well with him.

He did a quick walk through of the house, finding nothing amiss. Everything was just as if ought to have been, but yet the feeling didn't go away. He stood at the entrance of the house for a long moment, his eyes trained on the door wondering, before finally deciding that whatever it was that had woken him was not in the house. He unlocked the door with practiced ease, and pulled it open, not really expecting to find anyone standing outside, but to his surprise found Will standing with his hands loose at his side, his head slightly cocked, and small toothy grin on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking, instead taking the other in. There was something different about Will Hannibal noticed. His eyes trailed up and down the mans wiry frame before finally settling on his face. Will was smiling wider now, not the shy smile Hannibal had become so accustom to. No, this was a real smile, and he didn't know quite how to take it. There was also the matter of his stance. Hannibal had come to liken Will to a feral dog that had been backed into a corner. But for the first time in a long time, Hannibal felt as if he were in the presence of another predator that would like nothing more than to eat him.

"Dr. Lecter," Will said after a moment more of being assessed. "Are you going to invite me in?" He flashed Hannibal a toothy grin, "Not very nice considering all the way I had to travel."

Hannibal was almost speechless at the blasé tone of Wills voice. Moving out of the way, he gave Will a gesture, "Do come in," He said, "Please do forgive my rudeness,'

Will shrugged, and stepped into the house, stopping a few feet away before turning to stare at Hannibal. Hannibal could feel the intensity of Wills gaze as he closed and once again locked the door. When he was once again facing Will, he watched as the mans smile turned from lazy to dark. Hannibal blinked slowly not really knowing how to take the sudden change in the other man. "What do I owe the pleasure of you're company good Will?" He asked to break the silence that would have probably stretched for longer. He would never admit to anybody that for the first time in a long time he felt out of his element. He felt as if he were being watched by the leader of a pack of hungry wolves. It was slightly unnerving.

"I think it's time we talked," Will said lightly. "I figured this would be the best time to catch you since we both have such, busy, schedules."

Hannibal arched a brow slightly before dipping his head, and putting his arm out in the direction of the kitchen, "If we are to talk, would you like something to drink?" He asked as watched Will move with a sort of grace he had never seen the man possess.

"Tea would be nice," Will replied as he moved through the house as he he owned the place. When they entered the kitchen he moved to lean against the main island in the large kitchen.

Hannibal nodded, his eyes never leaving Will as he moved around the kitchen preparing the beverages. Once the tea was properly brewed he poured himself and his unexpected guest a cup, handing one to Will with a slightly smile. Will took the cup with a nod of thanks but did not take a drink until Hannibal had put the cup to his lips and took a small sip first.

For a few minutes the men lapsed into another heavy silence as they sipped the tea, and studied the other with open interest. While Hannibal had been able to read Will perfectly, now he was only drawing blanks. The man that had once been an open book to him was now closed so tightly and he was only letting Hannibal see what he wanted him to see...it was quite aggravating. Growing annoyed with not being the one in control Hannibal decided to break the silence.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked as he took another sip of tea, finally breaking the eye contact, his eyes flickering to the pristine counter top then back to Will.

The man was smiling against the rim of his cup, looking like a cat that got the cream and his eyes shining with a dark mirth "Well I wanted to talk about you," He said, "And a little about me, but mainly about the predicament we find ourselves in,"

Hannibal set his cup down, cocking his head slightly, his interest peaked, "And what predicament would that be my good Will?"

Will grinned, another vicious flash of teeth, his brow twitching upwards as he set his own cup down, "I know what you are," He said said, leaning towards Hannibal ever so slightly, his smile widened.

TBC...


End file.
